Back at the school
by missingyou68
Summary: The flock got captured, Omega and Fang want Max. How far will they go to get her. What about what Max Wants. Will Omega offer the flock freedom 4 max. What happens if they get out
1. It'll Be Ok

**A/N: Ok my fist MR fan fiction. I don't own Maximum Ride (I wish) Sad but true. Hope you enjoy, most of the story will be in MPOV it might go to Fang or Omega's I don't know yet. ****Underlined**** is Max thinking and **_**italic**_** is Angel responding. There will be action just not in this chapter.**

**MPOV**

So here we are**AGAIN,** back at the school, trapped and experimented on, stuck. Hey at least I'm not alone this time, I have Fang. We'll he's chained to one wall and I'm chained to another, there is one door and two eraser guards. We get to see the Flock once a day.

The erasers parted, some one was coming. I expected it to be the director, I hadn't seen her in a few days, but no it was Omega, what did he want, well I guess I'll find out when he opens his Fat mouth.

"Max" he started walking toward me.

"What do you want Omega" I snarled, I looked to Fang and noticed he had gone stiff.  'Why had he gone stiff?'

' _He doesn't want Omega that close to you'_

'Thanks Ange'

'_Welcome'_

I was snapped back to reality by Omega whispering "You". I heard Fang gasp. ' What did he just say'?

'_You'_

'Yah I know Angel thanks'

Fang growled real Loud " Stay away from Her!"

"Look lover boy, you had your chance and we all know she'll never love you as more than a brother." He looked slightly hurt.

" Well it'll have to be a one way relationship, now stay away"

"No Fang I Love you!" that caught him off guard. I don' t know why I said it, it was like word Vomit.

He smiled " I love you too" Oh Good

'_I coulda told you that' _Angel so Annoying

"Oh yah what are you going to do about it lover boy" Omega taunted as he moved closer to me

"I'll Kill you, now take a step back, NOW" well that didn't help he only moved closer.

"No"

"Yes, lay off" this wasn't getting anywhere.

"Omega, please don't just leave me alone" he moved even closer, Fang growled, I am getting pretty nervous here.

" But Maxi I don't wanna " he moved closer, I moved back so I was pressed into the wall behind me, Oh No! He ran his hand down my cheek. 'Wait Maxi where did that come from, no one calls me that'

'_He only wants to make Fang mad'_

' Thanks again Angel'

"Omega don't you dare!"

" Don't what, this" then he kissed me. I only had time to gasp. I made a sad attempt to push him, but hey it's hard when your handcuffed and pushed up against a wall. He wouldn't let go; he forced his tongue into my mouth. He tried to pull my shirt up, but not off. Then when he realized I wasn't going to let that happen he let go. "YOU JERK" I screamed.

" Ok Omega I warned you when I break out your dead"

" She tastes good to bad you couldn't have tried first we could have compared experiences, By Maxi Pooh" he left.

'Ugh he is so annoying and a jerk. I hate him'

'_Me to max he just forced himself on you he sucks, but it'll be ok'_

'Thanks Ang, see you later;


	2. Son Of A Monkeys Butt

**A/N Sorry Guys hectic week at school time for Holiday Break**

**12/25/07 READ I left my notebook at school and I didn't know untill I got home and packed 4 Texas and the school is locked so I can't update till I get back to St.Louis**

**The next Day**

I woke up and wasn't handcuffed, chained or strapped to a table. I opened my eyes wider and saw Fang towering over me. "Whoa" I sat up quickly, managing to knock Fang and my Foreheads.

"Max are you ok"

"What I don't remember anything."

"You must have hit the floor hard," he said chuckling, pulling me up.

"Ouch Son of a Monkeys Butt!" why is my head pounding what happened.

Before I could ask Fang again the doors opened again, Omega UGH.

'_Don't worry max I'll kill him with his own to hands.' _Angel thought to me such a sweet girl. Note the sarcasm.

" Don't act all happy to see me," Omega said, Oh this could be fun.

'_Angel tell fang not to believe anything he sea's or hear now'_

I ran up to Omega and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Omega baby you left me I was worried and sad." I saw him smirk at fang and Fang smirked back.

" It's ok now hon. –" I cut him off before he could say anything more, I kissed him, I kissed him so hard that he stumbled back, the only thing holding back Vomit was thinking it was Fang. I pinned him against the wall, his hands drifted down to the bottom of my shirt, he pulled it up until it was right below my Bra. Now for the fun part "Omegie," I put my hand in his hair " I HATE YOU, YOU SICK PERV, FAT, UGLY, MONSTER" I pulled his head back so it hit the wall, it hit the wall hard! Then I punched him, noticing his anger I backed away and Fang stood protectively in front of me.

" You Ugly _**BEEP**_ "

" Find a new plaything, cuz I never was and never will be yours!"

He left, the doors opened and they took Fang. "No, No Fang!!" they left. The doors opened again and Omega came back in.

" You'll be my plaything if you like it or not" he said tackling me to the ground and straddling me, he leaned down and kissed me just like he had before, but this time he got my shirt off. He wasn't as strong as me but it's hard to fight when your afraid, tears are streaming down your face, your hands are pinned above your head and you can't scream for two reasons 1) no one would care here and 2) his lips would not let go of mine. The doors opened, Fang, he's back, I sighed. Omega didn't stop though, I heard the door close, Omega started kissing my neck and I looked for him, Furiously, Furiously looking for him.

" TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY" I felt Omegas weight lift off me.

**A/N I know it's short but I will update by Friday if you want me to, they'll escape soon enough.**


	3. I need ypu to read this PLZ

I do not know what to do with this story.

So I am either going to stop writing or if you have any ideas if you want me to continue. I just really don't know


	4. DEADLY IMPORTANT fine JK

OK I will update **all** my storys Friday! It is my Birthday and I have no school!!!!

I am so, so , so sorry For taking so long 2 update

- a while back I got offered a BETA and I completely forgot about it so if you offered to be my BETA contact ME

- Also I would Love somebody to write a maximum ride story about like Fang's brother or an eraser or something/body to try to get max to like them and make Fang argry/jealous/scared! **PLZ!**


	5. Vote for UPDATE

If you want me to continue this Story… Go Vote for it in my poll.


End file.
